


I Don't Want You (But I Do)

by ParkPenelopeJosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, But shes liking Hope, Dummies, Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Gay Panic, Josie is falling for Penelope, Josie is flustered for Penelope, Josie just works there, Lizzie is not liking Penelope, MG and Josie are budiessss, MG is here for a good time not a long time, MG is trying to have a good time, No Powers-Au, Penelope and Hope are stupid adults thinking they are still teens, Penelope is a CEO, Penelope is just a flirt for Josie, Penelope is soft for josie, They are falling for eachother and dont even know it, hope is looking at lizzie, slow burn i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkPenelopeJosie/pseuds/ParkPenelopeJosie
Summary: " Thank god! I could literally kiss you right now!" Josie says as she makes her way in the elevator of Park Industries." Is that so?" CEO of the company, Penelope Park states flirtatiously.When Josie takes her first look at Penelope, not knowing who she is, she melts. From her low white stilettos, to her green orbs, and short raven hair, Josie is mesmerized." Uhhhm n-no, I mean yes- I-i mean that y-you are attractive a-and-"Right as Josie was rambling, the elevator door dings, signaling their exit. On the same floor.
Relationships: Endgame Penelope Park/ Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 47
Kudos: 109





	1. Did You Mean It When You Said I Was Pretty?

Josie has always been a "good girl". She has a decent job, that pays well, a nice comforting house, a working car, and a great attitude and personality. She works at Park Industries, in downtown Los Angeles. She works as a reporter alongside her friend, MG.

" Dammit! This is the second time this week I slept through my alarm!" Josie exclaims as she gets up from her bed, head still spinning, and rushes to change into her work attire. She chooses to wear simple black slacks with a white button down blouse tucked into said pants. Once she changes, puts on make up, and finds her keys, she is barely on time to the building.

"Okay, let's hope the elevator isn't full or anything." Josie mumbles to herself as she walks into the building. As she walks in, she sees someone walking into an empty elevator, and on instinct, jogs to the elevator and yells-

" Hold it! Hold it!" She doesn't see anything, but her destination- the elevator. Luckily, the person repeatedly pushes the button to open the door, letting Josie run in.

" Thank god! I could literally kiss you right now!" Josie says as she makes her way in the elevator of Park Industries.

" Is that so?" CEO of the company, Penelope Park states flirtatiously.

When Josie takes her first look at Penelope, not knowing who she is, she melts. From her low white stilettos, to her green orbs, and short raven hair, Josie is mesmerized.

" Uhhhm n-no, I mean yes- I-i mean that y-you are attractive a-and-" Right as Josie was rambling, the elevator door dings, signaling their exit. On the same floor.

" Hmmm good to know" Penelope nods slowly, taking in the new information.

" Whatever, I was just..." Josie says thinking of an excuse. Her hypnotizing green eyes are distracting Josie from getting a single thought completed.

" I was just in the moment of thanks and what not" Josie finishes.

" Saying 'whatever' to the CEO of the company isn't quite the language you should use"

Penelope says raising her eyebrows. Josie's eyes went wide. The CEO? She just became a flustered mess for the CEO? Not only that, but Penelope Park was openly flirting with her. A little flirt back wouldn't cause anything. Right?

" Openly flirting with your employees also isn't the way you should talk either." Josie snarks back.

" Touche miss...?" Penelope elaborates to hopefully get Josie"s name

" Saltzman"

" Can I at least get your first name?" She asks

" Hmmmm, I'll think about it Penelope" Josie says emphasizing on 'Penelope'.

They walk together, bantering (they are really flirting, but they don't know), when MG waves Josie over to her desk.

" Josie! Over here, there's an emergency meeting right now!" MG says walking over.

" Hey, Ms. Park" Hey says extending his hand

" Hey Milton, how you doing?" Penelope responds shaking his hand.

" Good, I was calling Josie to tell her that there's a meeting right now about some new headlines. Since Josie is a reporter, she might not want to miss it."

He says nodding his head at Josie. Josie looks confused between the two and their interaction. She forgets that MG mentions her name, and now Penelope knows. She stays silent, not wanting to interfere.

" Really quick Milton, before you go, what is Josie short for? When I asked for her name, I only got a last name." Penelope says making eye contact with Josie.

" Uhhh Josette." He says hesitant looking between the two, wondering what's going on, although he has somewhat of an idea.

" Thank you Milton you should be going to that meeting, as for you Josette, it was nice meeting you." Penelope says with an exaggeration on Josie's name. Josie just nods, and hurries towards MG's side.

++  
" Sooooo what was that about, Josette?" Mg says mockingly.

" Nothing" Josie says avoiding the topic. Josie still hasn't figured her out. She hot, yes. Her eyes are beautiful, her curled up locks that land just above her shoulder, her plump lips that look so kissable, her nice toned arms- does she go to the gym? It fits her. Her well- wait. Slow down Josie. You are so screwed.

" What do you mean-'nothing'! You guys were totally flirting! I heard, and felt the tension." He says excitedly

" There is no tension, we were just... bantering, a battle of wits" Josie responds. It's true, they were throwing remarks back and forward, trying to see who would give out first.

" Okay sure, I'm pretty sure she won seeing how you were eyeing her the whole time we were talking." Mg says matter-of-factly.

" Shut it Milton, she is attractive, yes, but I'm not sure about her yet."

" Ahhhh so you find her attractive" He says smiling and nodding his head.

" No! I mean yes, but more importantly, how do you know her?" Josie says changing the subject.

" Look who you're talking to! I know lots of people. Me and Penelope go wayyyyy back. We went to elementary and high school together, but lost contact after that. We call each other our "professional" names as a joke, especially with people who are clueless, like you."

" I am not clueless!" Josie yells, catching the attention of everyone in the meeting.

" Miss Josette Saltzman, is there something you would like to share?" Penelope says with a teasing smile.

" No, miss Penelope Park" Josie challenges back, looking her straight in the eye. Josie may be looking at Penelope with such intesity, but internally, she is panicking.

" Very well, continue" Penelope nods towards the head of reporting.

When Josie turns back to MG he is stiffling a laugh.

" Since when was she here!" Josie whisper yells.

" I don't know, but by the way she called on you, I think she heard a lot of what we were saying."

" Damn"

" Okay, how about this, party at my place this Friday. I'll invite you, Hope, Lizzie, Jed, Landon, Maya, Ethan, Raf, and my boy Kaleb." He says listing everyone.

" You mean the whole squad then?"

" yeah, yeah, they all know Penelope one way or another" He says walking away as the meeting ended.

" Wait! You never said you were inviting Penelope!" Josie yells across the office.

" Hmmm already yelling my name? I thought I would have to wait." Penelope says smugly with her signature smirk. Josie's face heats up, and she hopes it isn't as red as she thinks it is.

" What do you want" Josie says trying to keep her cool.

" Nuh-uh, what did I say about that attitude" She says waggling her finger.

" I really don't care about what you said about my attitude" Josie fires back

Hey Saltzman, watch who you are talking to like that!" Some guy says at Josie.

" Sorry about her Ms.Park" He says trying to... impress her?

" It's fine, I got her." She says back

" Hey, would you mind having lunch Friday night? I'm booked all week." He says.

Who does this guy think he is? Just decides to butt in on our conversation, well more like argument, and ask her out! As if I'm not right here. Is this jealousy? No, it can't be, she's only attractive, and has a witty charm, but I'm sure there's more. Josie thinks to herself. Whatever.

" Actually I'm busy Friday, me and Josie here are going to a party! Despite her rudeness, she is great company" Penelope says emphasizing on 'great' and 'rudeness' in a sarcastic way.

" Oh. Okay then, see you around!" He says looking defeated and walking away.

" What was that about?" Josie asks

" When you are the CEO of the company that your family built, you get hit-ups left and right. Unfortunately for them, I only have eyes for doe-eyed brunette that I just met, and have evil banters with" She says looking at Josie

" Hmmm, I'll have to look out for her and tell her that bantering with you is my thing." Josie shoots back, totally oblivious to the fact Penelope was describing her.

" I know, sucks for her" Penelope says shrugging after looking at Josie dumbfounded. Did she really not put the pieces together, or have a great poker face?

" Well, see you Friday I guess. My sister is calling me, probably to tell me hurry up before I'm late to lunch." Josie says holding up her phone.

" You have a sister?"

" Yea, she keeps on tryingto set me up with different guys, but just not interested in any of them"

" That's not fair, you should stand up for yourself and tell her. You can't let her control you" Penelope says honestly

" Hmmm great advice, Ms. Park" Josie says impressed.

" I mean it Josie" She says in calming tone, before leaving a blushing Josie behind.

Josie answers the call from Lizzie and earns a loud lecture about how Lizzie takes soooo much time to organize these dates, and how punctuality is important. She packs up her stuff and makes her way to the elevator for he lunch date, or whatever.


	2. So Tell Me Why My Gods Look Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie can't stop thinking about Penelope at her "date", and Lizzie notices something is off. Some Henelope for youuuuuuu <333

" Soooo what are you're interest, Josie?" Gavin, the guy that Lizzie set Josie up with.

" Uhhhm I like to read, and listen to music on my off time. If I ever get the time to listen to some calming music, and read, I will be satisfied." josie said looking down at her food.

" That's nice... What's your favorite book?"

" Any, really... call me basic, but I am a huge Pride And Prejudice fan" Josie said looking up and chuckling a bit. 

" Ahhhh I see." Gavin isn't a bad guy, he has nice green eyes, very nice sculptured face, and short brown hair brushed to the side. Josie can't help but think that he is a male version of Penelope. Of course he doesn't have any of the charm or witty comebacks, but he shares the same looks. In Josie's opinion, no one can compare to Penelope. It's strange, the only thing Josie has been able to think about is Penelope. 

Once the "date" was finished, Gavin gave Josie a nice hug, which she weakly returned, and said his goodbyes. Josie sees these dates as a free lunch and conversation to make Lizzie shut up about her 'non-existing love life', which Josie finds confusing because Lizzie is the same way. No significant other to talk about or anything. 

" So dearest sister, how was Gavin?" Lizzie asked curiously while Josie was entering the car. 

" It was okay. He seems like a great guy, but I'm just not interested." 

" What? Are you serious? He is like- a prince charming! With those green eyes, and those nice toned arms"

Josie couldn't help, but think about another green eyed person. Penelope Park. Sure, she was attractive and all, but Josie couldn't tell between her feelings talking or her eyes talking. Before she could really think about it, Lizzie pulled back.

" JOSIE! JO-"

" Yes Lizzie! What is it?!" Josie slightly raises her voice back. 

" Oh nothing, I was just asking if you were down to go MG's party on Friday night. I heard Penelope Park is gonna be there." She said excitedly at Penelopes name. 

" How do you know her?" Josie asked, slightly nervous at the name.

" Oh, after you got the job at Park Industries, we had a little chat about the job and stuff like that. Just some talk y'know?" Lizzie said starting the car.

" Oh. Okay cool. About the party, I'm down, I was with MG when he decided to throw one." Josie said wanting to change the subject. 

++

" Hopeyyyyyy" Penelope said jumping on top of Hope, laying down on her couch.

" Ahhh Goddammit! You had the whole damn couch and you decided to jump on me you piece of-" Hope says before slipping under Penelope and giving her a light punch to the ribs. Penelope kicks her feet up, in attempt to hit Hope, but Hope grabs them both. She lightly tugs on them, threatening to pull Penelope from the couch.

" Okay! Okay! I surrender! You win!" Penelope says desperately holding her hands up. 

Hope shoots her one last glare, before tugging Penelope's leg, causing her to fall and hit her head on the ground.

" Ow! Eh, I deserved it." Penelope says shrugging her pain away

" Ha! I was watching Maze Runner, who do you think you are taking my eyes off of Dylan O' Brien?" Hope says repositioning herself on the couch. 

" True" Penelope says making herself comfortable on the couch. Hope and Penelope are roommates, living with each other, even though they both know that they can afford their own houses, but choose not to. They like doing dumb goofy things together. 

" So, you're down for MG's party on Friday night?" Penelope says after settling down. 

" Sure, what kind of food will there be?" 

" Based off of previous parties, pizza with a side of pizzie, and an occasional beer." Penelope says chuckling at her own joke. 

" Who's gonna be there?"

" Just the group. And Josie" Penelope says thinking about the brunette. 

"What do you mean 'and Josie'?" Hope asked confused. Hope had known Lizzie since they both had the same job, leading to their friendship. However, Hope thought more of Lizzie than a friend. She only heard and seen pictures of Josie from Lizzie's phone, and was confused why Penelope didn't know about her.

" You know her?" Penelope asked shocked and confused. 

" Lizzie mentioned her a lot, that's her sister!" Hope says like it's the most obvious thing ever.

" Saltzman? OHHHH the blonde that you're drooling over!" Penelope exclaims, finally figuring out the puzzle. Hope's face turns into a deep red blush. 

" Yes. Her. Anyway... how do you know Josie?" 

" We had our fair share of remarks...she called me attractive and then told me to shut it." Penelope says trying to sound calm, but she is smiling at how a little interaction with the brunette can make her smile- both her heart and face. 

" Soooo, you guys were flirting sooo much, you missed it? You know how I know? You're trying not to smile right now" Hope says matter of factly. 

" Wha- NO! We were not flirting! I told you, it was snarky remarks left and right!" Penelope argued back.

" YEA! AND YOU SAID SHE CALLED YOU ATTRACTIVE, SO BOOM! FLIRTING!" Hope yelled back.

" OH. MY. GOD. MIKEALSON! Just because she called me attractive doesn't mean we were flirting! She can think what she wants!" Penelope shoots back.

" Ohhhhh so now you are defending her, okay." Hope nods back. Penelope simply scoffs and rolls her eyes

" And now, you are not denying it" Hope giggles out.

" Y'know what? I-"

" What" Hope says interupting her. Penelope takes a slow inhale, while Hope is trying not to burst out laughing.

" I was saying, I had a long day, and now, I will shower" Penelope says in a calming, yet annoyed tone while walking away

" Yea! Wash off all that denial about flirting with Josie!" Hope yells out.

" Stupid Mikealson" Penelope says under her breath. 

Penelope couldn't help but take in what Hope was saying. Were they really flirting? No, they were just bantering in a... teasing way? Yea, they were bantering in a teasing way, makes total sense. With that final thought, Penelope got ready for her shower. 

++

" Okay, Josette, spill. You've been acting strange all day ever since I picked you up before the date. Did something happen at work?" Lizzie said making her way into Josie's house. Lizzie decided to go to Josie's for dinner for no reason, really. 

" More like someone" Josie mumbled.

" What?" 

" Oh... I said more lasagna or more spaghetti" Josie said panicking.

" Spaghetti" Lizzie said, forgetting about the previous topic. " What should we wear to the party? I mean it's Wednesday, so we have tonight and tomorrow to prepare. I'm thinking 'casual formal' or just ' I'm here because I haven't seen you guys in a while and I want to have fun' look." Lizzie finished getting up, to help Josie make dinner. 

" Ehhhh, I'll probably just wear an outfit that says 'I'm here cuz MG wanted to throw a party'" Josie finishes. 

" Cool cool. Do you know if Hope is going to be there? Y'know... Penelope's roommate or whatever." Lizzie asks. At the mention of Penelope, Hope and roommates, makes Josie's heart and body pause. They are roommates? Are they dating? Are they just longtime friends? Why am I feeling like this? It's just Penelope- nothing special- at all. 

Right? 

" Uhmmm yea... I think. What did you say about them being roommates?" Josie said serving her and her sister their plates. 

" Yea, they've been friends for ages. When I used to work with Hope, they were living together. They aren't dating or anything... if that's what you're thinking" Lizzie said in a low tone and an eyebrow raise.

" What! No no no, Penelope and I have nothing to do with each other." Josie said rather quickly and nervously. She chugs down some water to distract herself, but Lizzie being Lizzie, she says-

" I never said anything Penelope, I was asking about Hope, but do tell if there 'nothing' between you and Park" Lizzie said nonchalantly, making Josie spit out her water. 

" Lizzie, there is NOTHING between me and Penelope. Why does everybody think that? First MG and now you? I should have told him I'm fine and he would have never made a party to try to flip my mood." Josie spills out, cleaning the table.

" WHAT! JOSIE, YOU NEED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS!" Lizzie exclaims shoving the rest of the food in her mouth

" I didn't think it was that important, but I guess it is." Josie said putting their plates in the sink. 

Josie explained everything that happened that day, including her inner thoughts about the raven-haired girl. She told her how she didn't know why she would relate everything to her, when she only met her that day.

" Easy, you like her." Lizzie simply.

" Huh?! No, no way!" Josie said dumbfound. 

" Okayyyy, but at the party if you get drunk and sleep with her, remember this moment."

" Why? I mean- not that it will happen or anything, but like, why?"

" Because, when you're drunk, you let go of yourself, and do what you want. If my theory is correct, and you want Penelope, you will sleep with her if you are drunk." Lizzie explained, using her hands to show more emphasis.

" Whatever... nothing will happen, we wont sleep together. You should be more worried if I light her in fire because of how annoying she is." Josie said.

" Okayyyyy." Lizzie said getting up. " I'm gonna head home now, bye Jo, love you." 

" Love you too, Liz." 

Josie changed into her pj's and lied down thinking about what Lizzie said. What if Josie does get drunk off some dumb game, and sleeps with Penelope? 

" Josie, when do you ever play games that involve alcohol?" She said, scolding herself. She went to sleep thinking about how things can go the exact way she wouldn't want it to go. 

Sleeping with Penelope.

Is that what Josie really thought about the night going wrong?

Or did she like the idea of sleeping with Penelope, barely knowing her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha next chapter will be tomorrow or something. I didn't proof read or anything like that because my braincells left the building, and never came back. Also, thanks for the comments and kudos!!! I love you all, and ill see u next chapter! Stay safe my hoevids <3333


	3. 'Cause I'm Just A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The partyyyyy! Part 2 coming tmr or Monday!

Thursday came around and Penelope was woken up by Hope jumping on her bed.

" Karma Betch!" Hope yelled landing on Penelope's limp body.

" Goddammit Mikealson! When I go to that party I'm telling Lizzie that you've been crushing on her ever since you guys were working together!" Penelope tried to yell in her crusty morning voice.

" Oh yea? I'll tell Josie that you are flirting with her!" 

" First of all, she wouldn't believe that because we were clearly insulting each other. And second of all, she probably wont go to the party because she doesn't like parties!" Penelope counters back. 

" Oh and how do you know that?" Hope says with a smug smile and an eyebrow perched up.

" I just do" Penelope says getting up to find an outfit. 

" Okayyyyy, sure" Hope says walking out.

The truth is, Penelope found out a lot about Josie while they were... bantering- Josie doesn't like parties, she only goes because her sister wants her to. The odds of Penelope seeing Josie at MG's party were slim. 

++

" Tomorrow, no meeting, no calls, no nothing. I have business to attend Friday night, and I cannot get distracted" Penelope explained to her supervisor. " Oh yea, and for Josette Saltzman, no heavy work work either. We both have business to attend to on Friday night." Penelope said as she looks over at the brunette walking into the building. 

" Josette Saltzman- got it!" She said.

" Hey, I heard my name?" Josie said approaching the desk.

" Oh, yea, since tomorrow we are attending to a very important meeting, I told my supervisor to not overload you with work." Penelope said facing Josie. 

" Wha- OHHHHH yes! Very important, Ms. Park, why don't you come with me" Josie said linking her arms with Penelope's and walking towards the elevator. 

" Hey, I was doing you a favor!" Penelope said getting into the elevator with Josie. 

" Are you and Hope dating? Because I know Lizzie said that you two are living together, but she also said it was platonic. But now I don't know, seeing how you are kinda late to work." Josie blurted out. 

" Wow. Uhhhmm no, we are not dating, we've been friends for over 7 years and we decided to just live with eachother. Why?"

" Uhhh- I was- I uhhh- Lizzie was wondering because she has a crush. Yea, a crush on Hope." Josie strained out. Even though it was a lie, she was pretty sure it was true. Lizzie never admitted it, but whenever Hope's name was mentioned, she would get skiddish. She was just wondering for herself to see if Penelope was single. Not that Josie wanted to date her or anything... right? Right.

" Wait... For real?! Hope has been crushing on Lizzie since they worked together!" Penelope exclaimed. 

" Wait... like actually? Oh my god! We should set them up at the party!" Josie exclaimed. At that exact moment, s" he realized that their arms will linked to eachother, keeping them close the entire elevator ride. 

When elevator dinged, they stepped out and discussed their plan.

" See Saltzman, when we aren't bantering, we're actually a really good couple" Penelope said proudly. Josie froze. " I mean not that we're a couple, I mean like teamwork, ya'know?" 

" Yea yea, teamwork." Josie said reassuringly. 

They were both aware that their arms were linked, but neither of them pulled away. When they reached the main hall, all eyes were on them. People murmured whispers while looking at their linked arms. Penelope felt Josie freeze, under all the pressure and eyes on her. 

" Hey Jojo, it's okay. Just look at me, you'll be fine." Penelope said giving her arm a light squeeze. Josie felt warm and comforted when Penelope helped her. When they finally reached Josie's desk, Penelope stood with her, exchanging some last words. 

" Jojo?" Josie said looking up at Penelope. It was cute Josie thought. 

Penelope's cheeks instantly starting heating up. Jojo was the nickname she had made up on the spot. 

" How about we change the subject, Josette. Are you going to this very important meeting tonight that may or may not take place at MG's house?" Penelope said leaning in to whisper in Josie's ear. Josie feels a shiver run up her spine at the close proximity and Penelope's whisper. 

" I am... Should I expect to see you?" Josie whispers back, not moving. Their eyes locked, and it was as if something clicked between the two.

Penelope leaned back due to Josie's desk phone ringing. 

" I guess we'll find out." Penelope said walking back to her office.

I'm so screwed. Josie thought to herself.

++

Both Hope and Lizzie go to Park industries to pick up their sisters. When Lizzie parks her car she is met with a set of blue eyes- Hope Mikealson. 

" Hope?" 

" Lizzie- what are you doing here?" Hope asked confused.

" I'm picking up Josie to take her to MG's party, but she doesn't have anything to wear" Lizzie explained. " You?" 

" Same with Penelope. Speaking of those two- have you noticed anything?" 

" No, but there's definitely something. When I mentioned you and Penelope living together, she tensed and asked more questions. I then told her that she shouldn't worry if you two were an item" Lizzie explained making her way into the building.

" Penelope just said that they were 'arguing and bantering', but we both know that's basically flirting. When I exposed her, like you, she just deflected and took a shower" Hope said pushing buttons on the elevator. 

" We should totally set them up tonight. At least so they could hook up, and relieve the tension"

" We don't even know if there's THAT MUCH tension." Lizzie said exiting the elevator.

" Anyways, how have you been, it's been a while!" Hope said 

" Uhhhm, it's been boring, I mean working with you was wayyyy better. I've been doing a lot of sister stuff with Josie, but my love life is drier than the desert." Lizzie laughs. " You?" 

" Same! Nothings been the same! I miss you, we definitely need a lunch catch-up date or something." Hope explains.

" Shut up Park! You can't comment on my music taste when all you listen to is scaw and alternative rock!" Josie exclaims throwing her hands towards Penelope.

" Hey! Twenty One Pilots is a great band- not to mention how hot Josh Dun is! What do you listen to... Jazz? Ukulele lo-fi?" Penelope says taking a step towards Josie squinting her eyes. 

" Actually, I do? Along with a tad bit of boy band." Josie said taking another step forwards. Their faces were practically nose to nose, both looking deeply into each other eyes 

" I take that back, they have a shitload of tension. Let's get them wasted so they can hookup- Period." Hope leans to whisper to Lizzie.

" Yup."

" Ahem, ladies. Are we interrupting something?" Hope says approaching the girl. They both jump out, snapping out of their trance. 

" No Hope, what are you doing here? It's 2:30." Penelope said.

" Picking you up for the Par-tay!" Hope says nudging Lizzie

" I appreciate it, but I' m sure you know that I have a car and a license." Penelope remarked, and Josie held in a giggle that didn't go unoticed by Penelope.

" yes, but Lizzie and I have a plan to make sure you and Josie sleep together, so if you don't mind" Hope explained. 

Josie and Penelope eyes bulged out of their heads.

" Uhhh- n-no, I-i don't wa-wanna-"

" S-sleep with h-her" They said stuttering at the same time.

" IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACES! YOU TWO WERE BASICALLY EYE-FUCKING WHEN WE SAW YOU!" Lizzie yelled.

" And plus, Josie is the only person to make Penelope so... angsty and on her toes!" Hope added.

" We've known each other for less than a week, how do you even know?" Penelope snapped back. 

" Because you're not denying it!" Hope yelled, making it echo in the office. That's when they realized that they were in the middle of the office.

" Okay ladies, I think that's enough. I'll get your stuff Josie- be at my place at like 7-7:30!" MG said, pushing all the girls back to the elevator.

++

Lizzie took Josie to the mall, while Hope and Penelope went home. 

" Okay, we need an outfit to show our appearance" Lizzie said putting one dress in front of her, and the other to see which would look better.

" Suit yourself- I know what I'm wearing" Josie said looking down at her phone.

" What ever. It's 4:30, we should get going home and get ready" Lizzie said taking a navy blue dress.

" Hey, so what was up with you and Hope today? How did you guys find each other?" 

" Great minds think a like, we both wanted to pick up our sisters to get ready for the party. What about you and Park? I could feel the tension through the whole building."

" Nothing, like I said- we are just getting in little arguments, eventually we get over it." Josie said shrugging it off

" Yeah, by eye-fucking eachother" Lizzie mumbled. 

" WE DON'T" 

" Uhm- yea you do. You were looking at her the WHOLE time we were talking. I saw you checking her out." Lizzie pointed out.

It's true, Josie felt attracted to the raven haired girl. She couldn't get enough of her. 

++ 

~ The Partyyyyy~

Hope and Penelope arrived first, helping MG set up. After about 30 minutes, everyone started to show up.

Kaleb, Rafeal, Ethan, and Jed all came together, greeting everyone and sitting on the couch drinking sodas. Everyone was chatting, but Penelope was too busy looking at the door waiting for a certain brunette to walk in. When she heard the door open, her eyes shot up, but were shot back down when Landon came in with a blonde girl. 

" Hey guys, this is my sister, Jade. Guys, Jade- Jade, guys" Landon says signaling to Jade, and everyone else. Penelope looks up and her eyes meet the blondes. 

'She's not bad, but she doesn't beat Josie' Penelope thought. 

" Hey" Jade said taking a seat next to Penelope 

" Hi" She said back slowly, eyeing the door.

" I didn't get your name- Landon was introducing everyone, but I missed you" She said chuckling.

" Penelope. Penelope Park" she said plainly. 

Right as she finished that sentence, Lizzie and Josie walked in. Penelope's mouth dropped seeing Josie. Sure, she was only wearing an oversized crewneck, and nice fitting jeans, but... how those pants hug her long legs, and how that crew neck shows her neck and upper chest perfectly. 

" Hello? Earth to Park?" Jade waves a hand in front of Penelope.

" Yeah, sorry. You wanna drink?" Penelope said getting up.

" Yea, toss me one!"

++

When Josie walked in, she scanned the room for Penelope, but when she saw her talking to a blonde girl, her stomach turned. Is she dating her? Talking to her? Are they just friends? A bunch of questions flooded her mind, as she made her to the drinks after greeting everyone. 

" Hey, didn't know you would actually be here" Penelope said approaching Josie

" I mean Lizzie picked me up, so did I really have a choice?" Josie said sarcastically

" I thought you would want to see my pretty face, but that works too" Penelope said reaching across Josie to get two drinks.

Josie was dead. She was blushing uncontrollably and when Penelope went to reach for two beers across Josie, she wanted to faint right then and there. She did the one thing she had the confidence to do. Flirt back. 

" That too, but I see I'm not the only one" She said signaling to Jade, who was looking at their interaction. Penelope took note that Josie sounded slightly annoyed at Jade looking at the two. 

" It's okay, like I said, I only have a eyes for a doe eyed brunette, who is terrible at flirting" Penelope said walking back, winking at Josie. 

" I need a drink... make that drinks" Josie said to Rafeal when he walked over. 

" Hahahaha, want me to get you one? I was gonna get one too" He said

" No it's fine, I got it." She said reaching over to grab two drinks. Raf has had a crush on Josie for a while now, and Josie knows he'll do anything to flirt or 'wow' her. 

" So, you enjoying the party?" 

" Yeah, I mean I think we all needed something like this" Josie said making her way to the couch.

" For sure, long week at work." He said sitting net to her. He reached an arm over the couch behind Josie and Josie grimaced for a second. 

Penelope saw from the other side how uncomfortable Josie was, so she took action. Since her and Josie were across from each other, a game of spin the bottle-7 minutes of heaven wouldn't harm anyone. 

" How about we finish our drinks, so that we aren't sober, and play a little spin the bottle-7 minutes in heaven" Penelope announced. 

" I'm down! I'm pretty sure no one here is anywhere near sober, but let's do it." Kaleb said.

" I'll drink to that" Jed said. 

" In the meantime... How's your guys love life going? We should finish our drinks by the time this is over" Ethan announced.

The two girls locked eyes. They both knew how it went. Yet, they still didn't act on it, they just sat there, lost in each others eyes.

" What about you Park? Anyone special?" Jed asked.

" There is one person. A girl actually." She said eyeing Josie and raising her eyebrows. A lot of whoops and cheers went around.

" Do we know her?" Kaleb asked.

Penelope gulped down the rest of her drink before responding with-

" You all know and love her!" Penelope said raising her empty drink.

" Well, since everyone is done with their drinks... I think we know what time it is." Landon laughed.

" Alright, since Penelope has her empty bottle, spin away" Jed said.

Penelope internally cheered with joy, knowing damn well that the bottle will land on Josie. Before she spun, she looked at Josie with a mischievous smirk on her lips. By the look of hunger in Josie's eyes, Penelope knew that Josie knew exactly what she was doing. 

So, Penelope spun the bottle. 

And so it spun

And spun

Finally landing across Penelope

Bottle pointing at Josie

" Bingo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheee. Sorry for long update, I had a paper due and it was ~stressing~ but I finished it and so I'll be free... for now lol. Hope you guys liked this chapter- I did. Part 2 coming tmr or Monday. Check out my watty patty @josiePark or PenelopeJosie idk :p


	4. I'm Surprised When You Kissed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could wrong- I'm in the middle of class, and Posie is in 7 minutes of heaven!

" Bingo"

" Okayyyy so Josie, can you please go in the closet so you can solve some tension" Lizzie said snapping Josie out of her gaze. 

Josie was glaring at Penelope. Well, more like glaring at her with a hunger. Josie didn't know if it was the drinks or not, but she wants Penelope. They got up and went inside the closet. 

" Locked doors? Kinky!" Penelope said raising her eyebrows. 

" Shut up and put a timer for 7 minutes so we can get the hell out of here." Josie snapped. IN reality, she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with Penelope. 

" Okayyyy fine. But we have to make small talk." Penelope said setting the timer on her phone. 

" Mmmkay, are you single?" 

" Yes. Though, I do have eyes for a doe eyed brunette... Have you seen her?" Penelope said taking a step closer.

" Hmmmm, no, I mean, there's a lot of people with brown eyes and brown hair" Josie said matter-of-factly, also taking another step closer. 

" I guess i'll have to find out myself then. Anyways, what about you? Anyone lucky enough to call you theirs?"

" Why would they be lucky?" Josie asked confused. " I'm just a regular girl, nothing too special"

" Are you serious? Josie you are so much better than that! You deserve everything in the world, and more! You need someone to care for you, more than you care for yourself." Penelope finished. 

" Hmm I may be single, but I have eyes for a green eyed raven haired girl... have you seen her? Oh wait... she's right here." Josie cupped Penelope's cheek and crashed her lips against Penelope's. Their lips kept moving in sync, almost like pieces in a puzzle that match up perfectly. 

Penelope lifted Josie up from behind her thighs and guided her to the door, slamming her and attacking her neck. The sucked and napped at Josie's pulse point, earning moans from Josie. Once Josie was sure that her neck would be filled with hickeys, she pulled Penelope's face back up and reconnected their lips. They were too emerged in their own world that neither of them noticed the timer going off, and Hope slamming the door for them to open up.

" Josie... We... have to...go" Penelope said in between kisses. 

" Okay" Josie said attacking Penelope's neck. Josie smiles against Penelope's neck when she lets out a moan.

" Josieeeee" Penelope moans

" Then what are you going to do about it Pen" Josie said reconnecting their lips. 

" Nothing" Penelope said putting her hands underneath Josie's hoodie/crewneck

" Take it off" Josie whispers. Penelope practically rips off the crewneck and let's her hand soar all over Josie's body. Josie takes off Penelope's shirt, and throws it to the ground with her crewneck.

" Goddamn your so hot Park" Josie whispered in a husk voice roaming her hands over Penelope's bare chest. 

" You're better Jojo" Penelope said crashing their lips together. 

" OPEN THE DO- SHIT" Hope yells when she yanks the door open, leaving Penelope and Josie pinned on one another. Penelope, on instinct, wrapped a protective arm over Josie, while her other was still cupping her cheek. 

" OH SHIT- THEY WERE ABOUT TO- OH MY GOD RAF ARE YOU SEEING THIS?" Jed yelled.

" I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU JO, BUUUUT-"

" WHERE DID THEIR SHIRTS GO?" 

" Shit, Josie, we need to go get clothes" Penelope said looking down at Josie.

" Awwww but I like the view" Josie said getting up and running back into the closet with Penelope.

" Round 2, Saltzman?" Penelope raising her eyebrows.

" Shut up" 

"' You're so hot, Park' Who do I sound like?" Penelope said mocking Josie with her signature smirk. 

" Kiss that smirk off your face" josie mumbled getting out of the closet.

" I HEARD THAT" Penelope yelled.

" SHUT UP" Josie yelled back running out of MG's house. 

Josie was confused, turned on, scared, and embarrassed. She just made out with Penelope Park. Penelope freaking Park. Not to mention that it went both sides, they both wanted, no NEEDED each other. If it wasn't for stupid Hope, or the stupid timer, they probably would be having sex. 

" Jo, what the hell happened in there? During the day, you guys are like mortal enemies, and now Hope, well all of us, catch you two shirtless- about to do god knows what!" Lizzie yells getting in the car. 

" I know, I'm trying to figure that out, too. And the worst part Lizzie- I was sober. I only drank like 2 beers, and I'm not a lightweight. We both know that." Josie said facing her sister. 

" Awww shit." Lizzie said turning on the car. " Welp good luck tomorrow at work... ohhhh how awkward it'll be" Lizzie said driving off.

++

" HOLY SHIT HOPE- I-I- I WAS SOBER! SOBER HOPE! I HAD LIKE 3 DRINKS IN ME! OHH MY GOD HOW AM I GOING TO HIDE THESE?! I HAVE A WORK MEETING TOMORROW" Penelope yells pointing at the now visible hickeys. Her yells were a mix of excitement, confusion, and panic, but mainly excitement. 

" Just wear a turtle neck, with a trench coat, it's a fashion trend." Hope shrugged. 

" How-how are you so calm about this?!" Penelope stutterd out. 

" Well maybe because I didn't almost hookup with an employee/ banter buddy" 

" Do you know if she was sober, too? I mean if we were both sober then... weesh, that wouldn't be good. Or would it? Shit, this is bad, this is so bad" Penelope said pacing around her room. 

" OKay, how about you shower, go to sleep, and think about the work meeting you have in tomorrow? Okay, go you smell like a combo of alcohol and sweat" Hope grimaced. 

" Yeah, I had a pretty intense workout" Penelope winked. 

" get your ass in the shower, Park" Hope said whipping her hand.

When Penelope was done showering, she laid down on her bed and thought about how she was sober when she made out with Josie. It's true, she liked Josie, a lot. She liked everything about her- how she cared about others before herself, how she completed her work, how she flirted with Penelope, how she looked, how she tasted, how she does that thing with her toungue- 

Off track Park. 

But did Josie like her back? 

I mean she kissed her back, and didn't want to leave either... Penelope went to sleep with one final thought. 

The feelings were mutual, and she wanted Josie Saltzman, even if it's for a little bit. She just wanted to be there and care for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I literally almost cried cuz my computer decided to be stupid and shut down on me, so when I was writing this, I had to start over. That's why there is a late update. Apologies. Anywayyyy what do u think about the closet? Will Josie admit her feelings like penelope/?


	5. For You, I'll wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said... some awkward talks and ~Spicy makeout~ and lots of yelling :}

Penelope's walking to her office when someone grabs her arm, and leads her into the closest closet. 

" Josie-" Penelope said trying to think of something to say. 

" Do I look like Josie? Are you still drunk from last night!" Mg yelled waving his hands frantically. 

" First of all, you kinda grabbed me and shoved me in a closet, so deja-vu." Penelope shrugged. " And secondly, I was- wasn't d-drunk." Penelope whispered nervously.

" What?! Peez, obviously you were drunk if you made out with Josie in a closet!" MG yelled. 

"Yea, but I WAS SOBER! SOBER MG I WASN'T DRUNK!" Penelope yelled. 

" Oh damn. Oh damn girl, you in trouble- how many drinks did u have?" 

"Like 2 or 3" Penelope said looking down at her hands. Penelope, MG, and hope all know that she is now lightweight, it will take more than '2 or 3 drinks'to get Penelope drunk. 

" oh. My. GOD" MG yelled. " This, is your problem, even though I love that you guys finally made out, even if she was probably wasted, you need to talk to her." MG concluded walking out of the closet. 

" Dammit" Penelope whispered. 

++ 

" Josette Saltzman... WHY ARE THERE HICKEYS EVERYWHERE ON YOUR NECK AND CHEST" Lizzie yelled pointing at all of Josie's hickeys. 

" Wha- Ohhhhh" Josie said in realization. Then it hit her. Penelope. Closet. Door. Shirt. Makeout. Sober. " Shit- Lizzie, can I borrow a turtle neck for work?" 

" Yes dear sister" Lizzie said throwing a turtle neck at Josie's face

" You don't remember what happened?" Josie asked.

" No, I think I was drunk... All I remember was party, Spin the bottle, and... OH SHIT YOU AND PENELOPE MADE OUT!" Lizzie yelled when she remembered. 

Josie just nodded.

" At least you can just say it was just a drunk hookup" Lizzie said casually. "Right, I mean you were both drunk." Lizzie said turning away from the mirror, and facing Josie who was looking down at her hands. " RIGHT JOSIE" Lizzie said slowly.

"Uhhhm about that... I was kinda... not-drunk?" Josie said scared. " Like, i was... sober" Josie said.

" SOBER?" Lizzie yelled.

"Yes,you know-not drunk" Josie explained taking off her shirt so she can change. 

" Okay, we are talking about this later. Hope and I are having a 'catching up' lunch!" Lizzie exclaimed, changing her whole mood. 

" Wait, you and Hope?" Josie asked. "How did you even get her number?"

" Uhhm I gave it to her. Come on Jo, you should know this. me and Hope exchanged numbers last night, and agreed to have lunch today." Lizzie said

" Ohhh, yea" Josie said. she thought about how her and Penelope haven't exchanged numbers either. She got up and got dressed to get ready for work.

" Jo, you should wear lipstick" 

" Why- ohh yea... good idea" Josie said looking in the mirror and seeing her swollen lips. 

++

" Okay, so that concludes today meeting, everyone! have a nice day!" Penelope said.

Everyone left, except one person.

"Hey Ms. Park, uhhhm I don't think your mother or father would be so fond of you coming to work with a turtle neck, if you know what I mean." A voice said

" Liam" Penelope said in a cold voice. 

Liam is one of Penelope's employees. Only hired because of her mother, the previous CEO. Penelope threatened to fire him multiple times, but he just cried to her mother, leaving Penelope no choice but to let him stay. He's been trying to date Penelope for over a year now, always getting rejected, but he is presistent. 

" Good observation. Like I said, we all know what the turtle neck is for... let me take you out, and I won't tell." He proposed. 

"HA! The audicity you have! Like I would go out with you. Go ahead and tell my mom, but there is no way in hell I'm going out with you" Penelope responded. 

" Okay, but I'm pretty sure Saltzman over there wouldn't like the idea of me telling everyone that I gave you those hickeys." Liam said facing Josie, who was also wearing a turtle neck. Penelope glanced over and saw Josie in a beautiful yellow turtleneck [from 3x03]

" That wouldn't be suspicois though? How both me and Josie are both wearing turtle necks, yet you are claiming that you are the reason I'm wearing a turtleneck? Who would they believe?" Penelope whispered to Liam. 

" What? YOU and SALTZMAN?" liam whispered yelled. 

Penelope just shrugged and made her way to Josie. Time for the awkward talk- Penelope thought. 

"Josie, hi" Penelope said approaching Josie

"Uhhh hey, hi" Josie responded.

" can we talk... in my office?" Penelope asked.

As they were making there way to Penelope's office, Liam stood on top of a chair, ready to make an annoucemnt. 

" If I could please have everyone's attention! Yes, thank you. I would just like to announce that Penelope Park is a HOE!" He yelled. 

" WOAH, WOAH HEY GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Penelope yelled makingher way over to him. However, he didn't stop.

" Yup! You heard me! Look at her turtle neck! We all know what that's for! Oh and look at Saltzman over there! Redder than a tomato! She also has a turtle neck?! Whaaaaat! It's weird cuz they are both wearing turtle necks, which we all know why, but because Penelope let me hit it!" He yelled. 

" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT HER!" MG yelled. At this point, him and Penelope were sprinting towards Liam. 

They both tackled him down, and Penelope stood on the same chair. 

" Ahem, yes sorry about that. Liam here is just jealous that he didn't get invited to a party last night, and that he didn't 'hit it' with me!" Penelope yelled. " So what if me and Josie are both wearing turtlenecks? It's not what you think! Well, it actually is" She mumbled. " Me and Liam did NOT hookup lastnight. I've been rejecting himfor over a year now, so nothing will change!" Penelope yelled. " And I am certainly not a hoe! Anyone who says anything about me or Josie will be fired, and banned from Park Industries." Penelope annouced. 

She got down, and made her way to Josie.

" Hey, I am so sorry about that" Penelope apologized. 

"It's okay." She said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Penelope asked confused

" Over a year?!" Josie said, entering Penelope's office.

" Yup, I'm definently going to fire him" Penelope said leaning in front of her desk. 

" Hahaha yea... I'm assuming were here to talk about last night?" Josie said sitting in front of Penelope.

" Yup" Penelope said. 

" I mean... we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I mean I'm pretty sure you were drunk, so-" Josie started

" That's the thing... I was sober" Penelope said nervously.

" Uhh- you were s-s-sober?"Josie asked

" Yea" Penelope said looking up at Josie. 

" O-kay, probably not the best thing I'm going to say, but... so was I" Josie said. 

Penelope's heart stopped. Oh shit. 

" Uhhhm well... I guess the feeling is mutual" Penelope chuckled out. 

" Soooo what now?" Josie said leaning closer to Penelope. 

They were sitting across from each other, so Josie leaned in closer to hear Penelope better. Their faces were about 6 inches apart. 

" I think we should just... take it slow" Penelope said leaning in.

They lips connected in the middle for a long, heated kiss. 

"Slowww" Josie said pulling back.

" Mhmmm" Penelope said before crashing their lips together. 

They were hungry, for each other. Penelope skimmed her tongue over Josie bottom lip asking for entrance, which Josie immediately granted and explored her mouth with her tongue. They were making out across from each other when Josie went over and straddled on top of Penelope. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes, just making out and rubbing under each others shirts. Penelope lifted Josie up from her thighs and layed her down on top of her desk. Penelope swipped everything off her desk to let Josie lay down and Penelope went on top of her, never leaving her lips. Penelope slowly grinding down on Josie every so often. When Penelope was about to lower Josie turtle neck to leave more marks, someone was knocking on the door. 

" Penelope, I'm coming in!" Hope yelled. 

Penelope jumped off of Josie and told her to hide under the desk. 

"Uhh- shit- HOLD ON I'M CHANGINGAND I DON'T WANT TO FLASH THE OFFICE" Penelope yelled, pushing Josie under the table. 

Penelope tried to fix her desk, and fix her hair. She slowed down her breathing, and made sure Josie was okay. 

" Okay, you can come in now!" Penelope yelled. 

" Okay-I'm stressing. I have a lunch date thing with Lizzie and I'm so scared I almost shit pants on my way here!" Hope exclaimed paniked. 

" Okay, okay, relax. It's a date?" Penelope asked surprised. She looked under her desk and Josie just shrugged.

" No, but you know how it is" Hope said taking a seat in front of Penelope's desk

" Okay, well, just see it as a confirmation date. Like a 'do u like me' or ' do u like me' type of date, don't stress, just be you and it'll be fine." penelope said. 

" Yea, you're right! Speaking of Lizzie, have you talked to Josie yet?" Hope asked raising her eyebrows. 

Penelope's eyes went wide. They talked it out, more liked made out, but they did say they would take it slow. 

" Uhhm- yes." Penelope said slowly and glanced down under the desk. Josie gave her a reassuring nod. " We decided to take it slowww" She said smiling and glancing down at a blushing and smiling Josie. 

" GREAT! Where is she? I didn't see her at her cubicle?" Hope asked. 

" Uh-uhm uhhh in the in the restroom! Yes, the restroom." Penelope said thinking of an excuse. 

" Uhhhm okayyyy, weird much?" 

" So what time is your lunch at?" Penelope asked.

" In 30 minutes- shit I gotta go, bye!" Hope said running out. 

" Okay, you can come out now, Jojo" Penelope said scooting her chair back so Josie can get out. 

" Sooo... we are dating now huh?" Josie asked. 

" Yes, but we are taking it slowwww" Penelope said pecking Josie on the lips. 

" Indeed we are park" Josie said wrapping her arms around Penelope's neck, pulling her in for another kiss. Penelope snacked her arms around Josie's waist and pulled her closer. 

" What. The. Fuck" Hope said with her jaw opened. 

" Holy shit Hope- warn someone!" Penelope exclaimed. Josie got scared and pulled herself up on Penelope like a koala.

" That doesn't look like 'taking it slow' you two" Hope said pointing her finger between them.

" Don't you have a date to go to?" Penelope said irratated.

" I do, but I forgot my phone... If you weren't too busy smuggling your GIRLFRIEND under your desk, you would notice" Hope said, emphasizing on 'girlfriend'. 

" Hope. Get the hell out of my office before you are late" Penelope said pointing to the door. 

" Okayyyyyyy, but tonight we are talking about what happened with Liam, MG told me" Hope said walking out. 

" Yes, yes, leave-thank youuuuu" Penelope said. 

" I think it's going well" Josie said kissing Penelope on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe tmr is my birthdayyyy so no update until next week? I have to start packing cuz I am moving apartments, so that's a struggle... chile- I hope u guys enjoyed and thank you sooo much for the comments+kudos! I love responding to the comments, and love the kudos! :>


	6. I Hate It When Dudes Try To Chase Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No idea wuts gonna happen tbh. Ill see where it goes-definently some hizzie.

" So how have you been since we both left the other job?" Hope asked. 

" Ehhhh same old boring life stuff." Lizzie said rolling her eyes. "You?"

" I could say the same, Penelope and I have been doing stupid stuff but other than that, crickets and spider webs" Hope responded. " Speaking of Penelope... Her and Josie are 'taking it slow', but don't be surprised if you walk in on them doing the deed." Hope said taking a bite of her fries. 

" Wait WHAT! Slow down Hope- start from the beginning."

" Well, I went to see Penelope in her office before I came her, to make sure I was prepared. She was sitting at her desk, always looking down, and when I left- guess what I saw"

" Oh God- if you say Josie-"

" I saw Josie come out from under the desk and practically make out with Penelope again!" Hope exclaimed laughing.

"Oh god-those two are gonna be crazy!" Lizzie said laughing. "I missed you! I mean your company and all" Lizzie clarified. 

" Me too, we should do this more often" Hope admitted. 

" For sure, speaking of dating... how's your love life?" Hope asked. 

" Ehhh, dates here and there, but nothing serious. I'm trying to figure out if I like this person or not" Lizzie said looking into Hope's eyes.

" Same! Landon and I dated for a bit, but the chemistry just wasn't there. We are better off as friends." Hope said. " As for the 'feelings' aspect, I also have eyes for a certain someone" Hope said taking a sip of drink, looking at Lizzie. 

" Do I know him?" 

" Her" Hope corrected.

Lizzie couldn't help feel a flicker of hope inside of her. pun-intended. 

" And yes, you do, actually you know here quite well" Hope said quirking a brow. " Do I know your love interest?"

" Interesting, and yes you do." Lizzie responded. 

" Okay, okay"

++ 

" Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Ohio or something?" Penelope asked when she saw her mom walk in. 

" Or something, but I was...hmmm- concerned about you because I got a call from someone saying that you are a hoe? Care to explain?" 

" Who called you? MG, Hope, or.... That son of a bitch-Liam?" Penelope asked. 

" Liam. He said that you two had hooked up one night, and the next day you hooked up with some saltzman girl! I did NOT raise someone like that!" 

" Okay first of all, me and Liam NEVER hooked up, and secondly, she isn't some 'Saltzman girl', she's my girlfriend and if you have problem with that, you can leave" Penelope said sternly. 

" Okayyy, that's a discussion for another day. I wanted to tell you something Penelope. As you know, my name is Katherine Pierce" Penelope's mom said- Or Katherine. 

" Yes, go on" 

" Well do you know what I am?" Katherine asked. " Do you know how I look the same, even after like 20 years? And how I got here so quickly?" She asked. 

Penelope never really thought about that... Shejust thought that make up did her well and that she caught a flight back early.

" What are you getting at?" Penelope asked irratated and confused

" I'm a heretic... and your dad is a wolf-well now he's a hybrid" Katherine said. 

Penelope bursted out laughing.

" Okay, that's funny and all, but really, what did you need to tell me?" Penelope said giggling. 

" Penelope I am telling the truth, why did you think I took you to gardens and made you special drinks from plants when you were sick?" Katherine said

"Uhhh- cuz you like herbs" 

" Oh my god- watch this" Katherine said stepping closer to Penelope.

When Penelope was face to face with Katherine, she saw the red lines forming under her eye and the redness in her eyes. 

" What the actual fuck mom" penelope said. 

" Phesmatos es lucas ordoray" Katherine said, forming a stink spell. 

" Ewww okay, I believe you, but what does this have to do with me?" Penelope asked. 

"When your dad and I had you, He was a wolf and I was a heretic. Basically a hybrid of witch and vampire. Now, do the math... Your dad's a wolf, and I'm a siphoner, that makes you a siphoner and a wolf" Katherine concluded.

" No, mom this doesn't make sense... how?" Penelope asked. 

" Here, siphon from me." Katherine said extending her arm. 

" How am I supossed to do that?" 

" Just focus on my energy and take it" Katherine said. 

A red glow was coming from their hands. 

" Holy shit! It's working!" Penelope said letting go of her mothers hands. " When can I learn spells?" 

" Soon, but for now we need to talk about your wolf side. later on, when have activated your wolf side, you won't need to siphon from other magic, but that's not gonna happen"

" What do you mean" 

" the wolf side is activated after you kill someone, so luckily you haven't killed someone" Katherine said. 

" Can I kill Liam then? So that I can be a wolf" Penelope asked shrugging. 

"As much as I would want to say yes, no" Katherine said. 

" Wait... so who is my dad?" 

Penelope and her mother always talked about her dad, but she never knew him. It was always 'your father', but never his name or anything. Penelope knew that she was an accident, she wasn't supposed to be born, but her mother always wanted a daughter, s o she kept her. 

" Klaus... Klaus Mikealson" Katherine said slowly. 

" H-Hope's dad?" Penelope drew out. 

She was surprised. Out of everyone in the world... Klaus? Does that mean Hope is also a wolf or not? or what if she's more?

" Yes, Hope is a tribrid. A witch, wolf, and a vampire, but she hasn't activated her wolf or vampire side yet." Katherine explained. " She didn't tell you because she doesn't use her powers, and she wanted to keep you safe until you knew about all of this" Katherine said waving her hand at Penelope. 

" Sooooo are you going to teach me stuff about magic, or are you just going to leave me?" Penelope asked. 

" Ehhhh, both. I'm going to leave, then comeback later with some people that will help." Katherine said walking out. "Oh, and I hope to meet the Saltzman siphoner soon" Katherine yelled out. 

"Saltzman siphoner?" Penelope said under her breath. 

Penelope texted Hope as soon as her mom left.

TurtlePen: Hope, is there something you need to tell me? 

Hope with no P: Depends... about what

TurtlePen: Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that we are step sisters and ur a tribrid and I'm a witch and a wolf. Idk, u tell me, Hope.

Hope with no P: In my defense, I wanted to keep you safe. Our dad has a lot of enemies, and keeping you safe until you realized what you can do is my priority.

TurtlePen: Whatever, I'm on lunch rn let's talk at home... I still have to wrap my head around this.

Hope with no P: Ok be there in 10

TurtlePen: Omw rn

++

Josie was walking to her car for her lunch when she saw someone leaning on it. 

" Josie, hi!" Raf said standing up correctly.

" Raf? What are doing here?" Josie asked confused. 

" Um, well since you are done with work, i was thinking that you would want to get a linner? Like a lunch-dinner?"

" Uhhh, sureee? I'm on my lunch break so it'll have to be quick." Josie said putting her stuff away. 

Josie sees Raf as noting but a friend, so getting free "linner" is definitely a win. She figured turning him down would be a little harsh, since he came all this way, waited at her car, and waited for her. Kudos to that, but Penelope is the only one Josie wants to have a 'linner' with, maybe more... 

They both got in Josie's car, but what they didn't notice was Penelope watching them. Penelope was on her way to her car, so that she could talk about her new powers. She saw Josie and Raf talking, Raf talking about a "linner" and then both of them in the car. She was able to vaguely hear what they were saying since they were in a parking structure, and the echo was able to reach Penelope. 

" Linner? What the fuck is linner? I swear to god if that wannabe boy band muscle head does anything to Josie, I WILL kill him" Penelope said. " It's not fair, we just started our relationship, I changed for her and-" Right as she was feeling all this anger and jealousy, the ground started shaking, car alarms went off, and rocks were falling off the structure. Penelope was now crying and screaming inside the structure, her magic getting out of hand, along with her heightened wolf senses. 

" Penelope? Penelope snap out of it! PENELOPE RELAX!" MG yells. He lifts her face so that they are eye to eye. " Clam down" He compels her. 

Penelope calms down, and the ground stops shaking. She was able to rela herself, but her heartbeat was sky high.

" You're a pretty powerful witch, Peez" MG says lifting her up.

" What? How do you know, and was that me? The shaking and shit?" Penelope asks leaning against her car. 

" I'm a vampire, and yes" Mg says simply.

" Why is everyone vampires and witches and werewolves all of a sudden?" Penelope asks rubbing her temples. 

" Your mom spilled the beans?" 

" Made my day" Penelope says sarcastically.

" I'm not even gonna ask-"

Penelope made a confused face

MG pointed to his ear, "Vamp hearing" He said.

Penelope nodded.

" Listen, Josie isn't gonna cheat on you, not willingly. She cares about the people she loves, and going out with Raf was probably platonic. If you want proof, let's follow them!" MG says excitedly at his idea. " We can be comic book spies Peez!" He yelled, mind blown

" Okay Milton, lemme text Hope first-Oh and your driving... massive headache" Penelope said getting in the car.

" Park and Greasly to save the day!" He says backing out of the parking lot

" Oh dear god" Penelope says putting her face in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MG and Peez? Gawd damn Josie, Raf isn't the date you want! Alr next chapter we will see how peez and MG 'disguise' themselves at Josie and Rafs "Linner"


	7. But I Love It When You Try To Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm free styling this!

" There they are!" MG whisper-yelled looking at Raf and Josie. 

They were sitting across from eachother, eating and making small talk. Penelope and MG were sitting two tables diagonally from them. Not too close, but close enough to see what's going on. 

" What are they talking about? Can you hear them?" Penelope asked in a hushed voice.

" Nothing really, just about work and stuff. Josie said that she's dating you and you guys are taking it slow-oh shit- we gotta go" MG said getting up and making their way to the table. " Raf, we should go cool down, yea?" Mg said, putting his hand on Raf's shoulder to clam him down. 

" What's going on? Penelope-what are you doing here?" Josie asked confused. 

" I'm not sure, but MG said something was wrong." Penelope said walking Josie out of the restaurant. 

They make their way to the outdoor parking lot and settle themselves when Raf calmed down. 

" MG what was going on with Raf?" Penelope asked

" Wolf boy here was ready to pounce! His heartbeat was sky-high! I heard him growl and nothing good happeneds when he growls." MG explained. 

" Ok, but why, Raf?" Josie asked

" Because you're with this-this jerk of a CEO! You deserve someone better than her!" He said, his eyes turning a glowly yellow

" Watch what you say about me. I just shook and entire parking lot structure with my mind- what do you think I could do to you?" Penelope said taking a step foward. 

" Is that a challenge?" Raf said taking a step foward. 

" Am I missing something here?" Josie asked confused.

" It's a long story-"

" AHHHhHhhhAHhhaHhh MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP" Rafeal yelled, bringing his hands to his head.

" I'm sorry what did you say about me?" Penelope asked, staring at Raf, concentrated. 

" AN ASSHOLE! AhhHHAHHHH STOP IT PLEASE!" He continued to yell. He's laying on the floor, curled into a ball, and clutching his head. 

" PEEZ RELAX! PEEZ!" MG yelled. 

" Okay! Fine!" Penelope said flicking her wrists in annoyance. 

*Cracks*

" Oh shit- that wasn't on pourpose I SWEAR!" Penelope yelled. 

" Is he-"

" Dead?- Yeah, he is" 

++

" MIKEALSON OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Penelope yelled, holding Raf's limp arms.

"What's wron- what the fuck is that" Hope said opening the door.

" Raf's dead body- we had a day" Penelope said with a sarcastic smile

" Slow down- how did he die?" Hope asked helping everyone put Raf on the floor. 

MG and Penelope explained the whole situation. From Penelope having a meltdown in the parking structure to her accidentaly flicking her wrists in annoyment, and snapping Raf's neck. 

" Are you SERIOUS?! Just because I went on a date with Raf, this is how you reacted?" Josie reacted. 

" Woah, woah, woah, you do not get to pin this on ME! You said yes to a date, when we are dating!" Penelope exclaimed back.

" SO! THAT'S NO REASON TO GO CRAZY ON HIM!" Josie yelled back

Hope and MG made eye contact and left to the kitchen to ease the tension. 

" IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DO THAT UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS A SIPHONER-WOLF THINGY, OKAY?!" Penelope yelled.

" What?" Josie was taken back." You are a siphoner, too? And a wolf-wait have you activated your side yet? Oh- you just did" Josie said, putting the pieces together. 

" What do you mean 'you're a siphoner, too'? Are you a witch, too?" Penelope asked confused.

" Yea, but that's it" Josie said taking Penelope's hand.

" Listen Jojo, I'm sorry i reacted the way I did. I guess I was just riled up about Raf and everything that I learned about myself. I'm sorry if i hurt you" Penelope said sincerely looking Josie in the eye. 

" It's okay, Penny." Josie said leaning up to Penelope's ear. " Jealousy makes you hot." Josie whispered, biting Penelope's ear lobe. Penelope let a tiny moan escape her lips. 

" be careful Josie, you are walking a thin line" Penelope whispered back. 

" DINNERS READY" Hope and MG yelled. 

" Ooooh you made dinner?!" Lizzie said coming out of the hallway with suspiciously messy hair.

" Oh goddammit" She said when she scanned the room and saw everyone looking at eachother. 

" Do we wanna know why lizzie is here, Hope? IN MY SHIRT!" Penelope yelled getting up. 

" Well... we kinda y'know... did the dirty" Hope said slowly.

" In your room, right?" Penelope said accusingly.

Hope just stood there

" RIGHT, HOPE?" Penelope said rising her voice. 

" Uhhmmm well... we kinda did it in your room-" Hope said slowly

The tension was cut by Josie, Lizzie, and MG bursting into laughter. 

" Come on Jojo, we are going to have sex on LIZZIE'S BED" Penelope said getting up and carrying Josie bridal style. 

To say Josie was shocked and turned on at the same time was an understatement. 

" Are we actually doing this?" Josie asked while Penelope carried her to the car. 

" Only if you want." Penelope replied smirking

" With that smirk of yours, we may not even make it to the house." Josie whispered, biting Penelope's ear again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, sorry! Just a lil filler and story setup for now! Gonna be posting this fic on wattpad aswell, its called 
> 
> Love has no Promotion
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	8. Plz read

ok so im sorry I have been MIA! Ao3 doesn't save my drafts, so I've written this chapter 3 times already, none of them have been saved. I will try to update soon, but school is really kicking my butt. I have a plot line coming, so be ready for that. And again, I'm sorry for not updating, but I will be back before the end of March, so hopefully it won't be that long! Check out my Watty Patty story 'I will always wait for you' by JosiePark or PenelopeJosie! Love you all and stay safe! <3333


	9. Stone Cold, Will You Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! this chapter is gonna kill you, so don't come at me!

On the way back to Josie’s house, Penelope’s phone lights up with a text message. 

“ It’s for you.” Josie says, handing the phone to Penelope. 

“ I’m driving, what is it?” 

“ It's from Brandon, and he’s asking if you are free for dinner tomorrow night.” Josie says in a different tone. 

“ Oh-yea, I mean if you don’t want me to go, or if you want to do something y’know” Penelope says raising her eyebrows. 

“ It’s fine, it’s not like he’s an ex-boyfriend or something” Josie says jokingly with a chuckle. 

Penelope just stays quiet and focuses on the road. 

“ Oh- so you’ve been having dinner with your ex- boyfriend? Huh- good to know” Josie says. 

“ It’s not what you think Josie, me and Brandon have been friends since high school. We broke up months ago because we both lost feelings.” Penelope explained looking over at Josie. 

“ Soooo casual dinner with your ex? That sounds hard to believe , Penelope” Josie says with a stern voice. 

“ Yes! That’s all it is! You can ask Hope and MG, they know we aren’t anything.” Penelope said getting more frustrating the more Josie pushes it. 

“ Whatever,” Josie said. The GPS map signaled their arrival and Josie opened the door to get out. “ Go to dinner with Brandon, go to as many as you want because we are done! Hope and MG can believe you, but I won’t!” Josie yelled. 

As Josie was walking to her door, Penelope followed behind, trying to form a sentence. 

“ What- Josie, No! Please-I’ll stop having dinner with Brandon- just please-” Penelope begged, but Josie had already slammed the door in front of Penelope’s face. 

Penelope walked back to her car, not noticing the other car with Hope and Lizzie watching closely. 

++ 

“ Did they just-” Lizzie said

“ Jesus Penelope, why would you still hang out with Brandon!” Hope thought out loud. 

“ WHAT! She’s cheating on her!?” Lizzie yelled.

“ NO! Brandon is Penelope’s ex, but they broke up months ago because she lost feelings first, then he lost those feelings. They’ve been friends since high school, and broke up on good terms. They hang out every now and then to catch up, since they were close.” Hope explained. “ Trust me- as Hope Mikealson, not the person you just hooked up with, but me: Penelope would never cheat on Josie, heck-she killed Raf accidentally because he was on a dinner date with her!” Hope elaborated. 

Lizzie sighed and weighed out her options. She could trust hope, and calm Josie down, or she could say that they were both liars and never talk to either of them again. 

“ Fine, but you are lying, god help me I will reign he-” Lizzie said but was interrupted by Hope crashing her lips against Lizzie’s. 

“ There’s my promise to you, that she isn't lying.” Hope said, pulling away. 

They said their goodbyes once Penelope left, leaving Hope to try to calm Penelope down at home, and Lizzie to do the same for Josie. 

++  
“ BRANDON DARROW DID I NOT TELL YOU I’M IN A RELATIONSHIP?!” 

“ You did”

“ THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK FOR DINNER THROUGH TEXT?!” 

“ I thought that-” 

“ YOU THOUGHT! YOU THOUGHT- SHE JUST BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T USE COMMON SENSE!”

Penelope yelled at the phone when she got home.

“ Stop chewing him out, Peez, it’s not entirely his fault” Hope said walking into the kitchen. 

“ How did-” 

“ You saw Lizzie, you really think I wouldn’t drive her home?” Hope asked.

Penelope ended her call with Brandon and sat on the couch to talk to Hope about the previous events. 

“ So, I told Lizzie about you and Brandon and how Josie has nothing to worry about.” hope started. “ I just hope they both believe me” She said chuckling at her little joke. 

“ Thanks, but I don’t know how I’m gonna get her back,” Penelope said. 

“ Just call a fake meeting, and you’ll have her to yourself. Just don’t be impatient, and give her some space.” Hope explained. 

“ True… Can we not talk about the Saltzmans right now? I think you have something to spill” Penelope said, giving her a look.

“ Rigggght. Well I’m sure you know why we are such good friends, and why my smoothies are so ‘magically’ delicious.” 

“ yeah, but does this mean I am a wolf? Like ‘Bark’, I’m a wolf?” Penelope asked, imatading a dog. 

“ Basically, yea” Hope said laughing. “ You turn every full moon… but the worst part is the turning.” Hope said seriously. 

“ What about it?” Penelope asked curiously.

“ You literally turn into a wolf, and in the process, you brake every bone in your body.”   
Hope explained. 

Penelope just sits there, taking it all in. 

“ Wow, I-uhhh, Well then, whens the next full moon?” Penelope said taking in a breath. 

“ Uhhh- tomorrow.” Hope said cringing. 

“ Ahhh goddammit.” Penelope said. 

++ 

" Hey, Jo, I heard everything. How are you?" Lizzie asked cuddling with Josie on the couch.

" Horrible, I actually believe her, but a part of me says to not." Josie explained 

" Well, Hope and I talked and I'm pretty sure she told me the same thing Penelope told you" Lizzie said pulling Josie closer. 

" What did she say?"

" That Brandon was just a friend and they tried dating, but they both lost feelings months ago." Lizzie said with ease. 

" Huh. That's exactly what Penelope said. Weird." Josie said dumbfounded. " Wait- Hope told you? How did you guys even hook up?" Josie asked. 

" Some things are best keep secret." Lizzie said. " And how is Penelope a witch, wolf hybrid?" 

" I'm not sure... I know she never spoke about family, but who could be a witch and who could be a wolf? I mean- I don't even know where to start." Josie said confused. 

" Then don't. Let's just go to sleep. No more girlfriend talk anymore, we've had a very intense day Jo" Lizzie said snuggling deeper into the couch. 

Josie couldn't help but think about what her sister, Hope, and Penelope said. 

" Brandon was months ago" 

" We both lost feelings"

She hoped they were right because a certain green eyed, raven haired girl was occupying her dreams the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe angst starts now. Hope you enjoyed! Trust me penelope and josie will find eachother soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's my first fic here on AO3 but I have one on Wattpad called " I will wait for you" or something like that if you wanna check it out. @josiepark or PenelopeJosie i think tbh. Updates will be pretty frequent for the most part. Comment wut u think! ALL CHAPTER TITLES WILL BE FROM THE SONG -1950 BY KING PRINCESS. sooo just gimmie some comments on how it should be or whateverrrrrrrr.


End file.
